


ily

by Anonymous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Mammon deserves better, No Beta, fuck Lucifer, shut up I wrote this in like 2 minutes, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A chat between Mammon and his significant other.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	ily

**Author's Note:**

> Plan on making a one shot series. So expect more, if you remember this.

“There’s a bruise on your cheek, darling.”

Mammon pushed her hand away, growling in defense before hugging his knees again, appearing smaller. 

“None of ya business.”

She sighed, before pulling Mammon into her lap, engulfing him in her arms. She was colder than him, but it still felt nice to feel her against his body. 

“It concerns my dearest person, so of course it’s my business.” 

She placed a kiss on top of his head, lingering a few seconds more to smell his scent and feel the soft strands against her face. 

“Stop with that. Ya only say that ta make me feel good. I ain’t anything ta you.” 

Mammon struggled in her hold, but his weak attempt did nothing. 

“I love you, my angel.” 

“You don’t. And I don’t either.”

“That’s okay with me, lovely. I’ve got enough love for the both of us.”


End file.
